Snowy Enigma
by Vieux
Summary: AU Out of desperation, Shiraishi becomes a bodyguard for a bratty puzzling enigma known as Kaneko Yuki. He soon learns that in the business world, nothing is what it seems. Running into "the organization" is just another result of his own bad luck. But he will do anything to keep those he cares for out of the clutches of the notorious assassin/spy, "Golden Snow". Shiraishi x OC
1. CH 1: 23 And Unemployed

**A/N: So I've kinda been having writer's block lately, but I'm really into Shiraishi right now after re-watching the Another Story OVA, so let's do this. This is a Shiraishi x OC story, disclaimers on profile.**

Summary: Shiraishi loses his job as a lawyer, and out of desperation, ends up working as a bodyguard for a bratty, arrogant, mysterious enigma named Kaneko Yuki. He learns that first impressions are often superficial and that there's more to everything than what meets the eye. And to think that it all began with spilling a cup of coffee.

For the fourth time in the past 72 hours, Shiraishi Kuranosuke sighed. Loudly. First, his coffee had spilled over his pants in his favourite morning café, leading to him being late for his job. Where he was due to settle an important case in court

. Of course, the shame and embarrassment of arriving half an hour late with his pants awkwardly stained wasn't enough, because then his car decided that it had lived a long, fulfilling life, and was now ready to retire. He called a tow truck to take the sleek silver automobile in for repair, suspecting minor battery issues. Of course, he was devastated when the dealer informed him that no, his car was not experiencing battery issues, and no, jump-starting it would not help: in fact, he would need to replace both the engine and the transmission.

The cost was not particularly of immediate concern- being a lawyer meant that you had a decent lump of money- but Shiraishi couldn't help but cringe when the man replied it would take at least a few weeks for all the necessary parts to be shipped in from Germany.

The third, and perhaps most unfortunate, event happened the next day, when he was late again (in his defence, the subway was ridiculously busy during rush hour, and missing your stop was perfectly normal for someone who was used to driving their own sports car). This was the second case he was late for, and unfortunately, the client happened to be a rich, influential man who had promptly demanded he be fired on the sport. Of course, Shiraishi didn't actually expect his boss to go _through_ with the ludicrous request, until he found all of his stuff in boxes when he returned to his office.

Ok, so maybe his day had been horrible, leaving him unemployed, irritated, and depressed. Shiraishi needed money. He had just forked over a rather large sum to pay for his car repairs, but he definitely wouldn't have if he had known of his impending career misfortunes.

And that brought them back to now, where Shiraishi was on the phone with his friend Kenya and had just finished summing up his misfortunes.

"…So basically you're unemployed and about to be homeless if you don't find a job to pay the rent for next month. Man, that's gotta be tough."

"I realized." It wasn't normally like him to be so grouchy and irritated, but then again, he also didn't make a habit of losing his perfectly well-managed job.

"Ok ok I know you're mad, but it's not the end of the world. Look on the bright side. You can like… branch out? Ya know, explore more career options and… stuff…?" Kenya trailed off, being able to feel his friend's bad attitude through the phone line.

"I need a job or I'll have to leave my apartment. You and I both know why I can't do that."

"Right right, your sister. Um.. oh crap I'm late for my shift, but I'll call you up if I find any job opportunities. Right now just keep your head up, yeah?"

"Wait-" Before Shiraishi could even get more than a word out, Kenya was gone. He clearly wasn't known "Naniwa's Speed Star" for nothing. Shiraishi groaned and rubbed his eyes, pulling at his silver-brown hair in frustration.

And then his phone rang again. "Moshi moshi (1)- Yukari? What are you calling for, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Nii-chan (2), what are you talking about? It's already 5 pm, school was out like an hour ago!"

Shiraishi mentally kicked himself for not keeping better track of time. "Oh haha right right. Sorry. So why aren't you home yet, then?"

"That's actually why I called. I'm going to stay at a friend's house for around a week, is that alright?"

"A _week_? Absolutely not, you know that-"

"But Ku-chan, her parent's are going to be away, and all my other friend's are going to. She lives right next to the campus, I swear. Please?"

Shiraishi took a moment to think about it. Technically, if his younger sister wasn't home, he would have an easier time sorting out his situation. He couldn't just tell her he was unemployed now. But would she really be ok staying at a friend's house for a _week_? "Ok, who is this friend?"

"You've met her-"

"Don't pull that one."

"Argh fine, I'll bring her home with me when I get my stuff, that way you can grill her while I'm packing."

"..Fine," Shiraishi grudgingly agreed, still uneasy at the idea of his sister not being around him. "Be safe, don't come home too late, and-"

"I know, I know, I have to go, alright? I'll be home around 6, and I'll call you later, bye." He frowned when he saw that his sister had just hung up on him. Then he realized that he had only an hour to clean everything up, hid the job flyers he had collected, unpack the stuff from his office, and put on his "happy" mask.

Just as Shiraishi stuffed the last packet of papers from his office boxes into a drawer in the living room, the sound of a key opening the door was heard. Immediately, he forced himself to brighten.

"Yukari, you're back. So who's the lucky friend you brought to meet your very own brother?" He teased lightly, trying to act normal.

His sister rolled her eyes as she set her stuff down. "This is Merui, she's in the journalism club at school. She's also a straight A student, who has a part-time job as a news editor. I'm in college now, I really don't think we still have to go through this."

Shiraishi ignored the latter remark, focusing instead on the other blue haired girl who seemed pretty shy. "So this is your friend. Ok, well why don't you go pack your stuff while I just have a little conversation with her about-"

"No, nii-san, it's fine. I'm grown up, you can stop treating me like a child." With that, Yukari ducked into her bedroom and appeared later with two large duffle bags and a can of soda.

"Ok ok, gosh, but don't come back in trouble, or else you know that I'll call mom. And don't touch alcohol, no drugs, no boys, no-"

"Yeah I got it, I'm ready to go. I'll be back next Thursday."

Shiraishi nodded and waved, feeling slightly relieved but still worried as his sister walked with her friend around the corner and out of sight.

Now he had to sort out this job situation. Maybe he should call Chitose, and-

 _Brrringggg, Brrrrringggg!_ His landline rang loudly, interrupting his thoughts.

Grabbing the phone, he waited for the voice on the other side to talk.

"Hey, it's me, Zaizen. Kenya told me about your… er… situation. There's a job at the place I work, do you want me to send you the details?"

Immediately Shiraishi felt a glimmer of hope. "Alright, thanks. I owe you one. So… what's the position?"

"Well don't expect anything much, I'm still studying for my PHD so I don't have that much time to job hunt and all.."

"It's fine, I'll take anything, give me whatever you've got." Shiraishi himself had just finished law school, despite having already been faster than most (he took the bar exam for Japan and managed to pass with flying colours). At the ripe young age of 23, he was unemployed. Brilliant. But of course, that was about to change. Zaizen had a job opportunity. He would take anything.

…Which was what he'd thought, until he'd shown up for his job application at 8 PM.

"A _bodyguard_? Zaizen, you can't have been serious-"

"I am serious. And good job for taking my advice on dressing well, you look dashing in that suit."

"Zaizen, I don't have any qualifications as a-"

"Look, you took martial arts and self defence for more than 10 years, you even continued it in college. You have enough credentials-"

"But I'm not-"

"It pays well. Really really well. Just go in and try out, I gotta go, my shift is still on. We'll talk later."

Shiraishi grumbled to himself as he watched Zaizen leave the room. This was ridiculous, he was a _lawyer_ , not a _bodyguard_. Those two professions were polar opposites, he wasn't into things as… as…. _Barbaric_ as being a bodyguard. But something possessed him to enter the interview room anyway, on high alert.

"Welcome, Mr. Shiraishi, sit down. Zaizen-kun has told us much about you. I heard about your recent… misfortunes, and I offer my condolences." A sharp blonde man sat in a tall red-velvet chair, as he gestured gracefully to the seat across from him. His other hand rested casually on the dark mahogany desk. Everything about the place screamed wealth and riches. Velvet drapes, plush carpets, and polished furniture all contributed to the overall atmosphere.

"Thank you, Sakaki-san," Shiraishi replied, noting the man's name plaque on the desk.

"Excellent, you are observant and not particularly inadept in terms of your intelligence. This will make my job a lot easier. I hope you understand we are looking for a body guard, and your previous job was a lawyer. These two professions do not necessarily display any signs of direct correlation. Please enlighten me on why, exactly, you chose to apply for this career."

Of course Shiriashi could give the real story, which was definitely a tear-jerker. He could talk about his sister, his financial situation, and his family. But somehow, he didn't want the man to pity him, and he didn't think that was what he was looking for. "Well, I acknowledge that lawyers and bodyguards are seemingly unrelated. However, I'd like to remind you that bodyguards are directly related to the police, and many, if not most, police choose specific courses in the law department in college. Furthermore, despite being a lawyer, I minored in criminology. Clearly becoming a successful bodyguard cannot be done through strength and technique alone." Screw it, he would try to get the job first for now, and then maybe he could negotiate pay later.

"Alright you're hired."

"Wait what?" He was confused.

"I said, you're hired."

"I heard you the first time, but why-"

"Excellent. If you wouldn't mind signing this contract here, and then gathering your stuff. I hope you don't mind blindfolds, we are taking you to a rather important location."

"Wait but-"

And then everything faded into black as Shiraishi found a thick black cloth wrapping around his head, covering his eyes. Seconds later, he caught a whiff of something sweet, and he eventually passed out.

 **A/N: Yeah pretty short chapter to begin with, but the next few should be longer. This is one of my main fanfiction that I'll be updating when I'm not working on Devils and Demons, which is my other Fem!Ryoma x Kirihara Akaya fanfiction (featuring Rikkai!Ryoma). Yup I'm self promoting.**

 **Favourite, review, follow, or none of those, whatever you want :)**

 **I accept constructive criticism, as long as it is overall positive and productive. This story is set for around 20 chapters, but that may vary in the future.**

 **Please feel free to ask questions or try to guess what will happen next :D**

 **Also, I just realized that my profile is more than 3k words long. If you're really really bored with nothing to do, feel free to read it.**

 **Ciao!**

 **~Vieux**

Next Up on Snowy Enigma:

"The organization? What the hell is that?" 

" 'm rather surprised you ain't never heard of it. Pretty well known aroun' 'ere."

"Really? What's it called?"

"I ain't sure. You gotta ask the young miss' for this one, I hear she's quite interested in it. I ain't know how much information you'll get out of her though, she ain't like discussin' the topic or anything of its like."

"Hm. Interesting. When will I be meeting her?"

"The young miss will arrive soon. I ain't advise you bring up anything about the organization on your first meeting. Most of the stuff ain't true, s'all just rumours that be floatin' aroun' the mansion, after all. If anyone asks, I ain't tell ya nothin'."


	2. CH 2: The Organization

**A/N: Yup new update. I'm really liking this fanfiction right now; it's activating the potential of all my muses. Anyways. Enjoy~**

Previously, on The Snowy Enigma:

" _Alright you're hired."_

" _Wait what?" He was confused._

" _I said, you're hired."_

" _I heard you the first time, but why-"_

" _Excellent. If you wouldn't mind signing this contract here, and then gathering your stuff. I hope you don't mind blindfolds, we are taking you to a rather important location."_

" _Wait but-"_

 _And then everything faded into black as Shiraishi found a thick black cloth wrapping around his head, covering his eyes. Seconds later, he caught a whiff of something sweet, and he eventually passed out._

Chapter 2: The Organization

Shiraishi awoke in a bright room, it's fancy style being the first particularly notable factor of his environment. Not that it was easy to notice things when your eyes were still blurry from blacking out for so long, and when your entire body ached.

"Hello, I see you're awake. My sincere apologies, but it seems we were followed. I was forced to knock you out and act as if we were arresting you. I hope you will understand, Shiraishi-san."

"Er.. yeah… I understand… I mean, knocking me out without a warning and I suppose tossing me into a car or something to rough me up was obviously necessary."

"…I hope that is not sarcasm, Shiraishi-san. You will soon learn that witty comments are not particularly appreciated in this household."

"…Yes sir."

"Excellent. We have taken care of the… people who were following us, and brought you to the location you need to be in. If you choose to take this position, you will guard your target 24 hours a day, and accompany them to all tasks, including daily functions such as meals, transportation, and using the restroom."

Hm, the last one was definitely questionable, especially if his target was someone of the opposite gender…

"You will also be treated as a highly respected member of the household, because no one is willing to compromise in terms of security."

Being treated with respect? That would definitely make for a nice change.

"Finally, you will be required to live in this mansion each day. You will eat, sleep, and wake up here. You will not leave the mansion on your own personal tasks if it endangers or exposes your target in any way. All the resources you require will be instantly available."

Wait woah woah woah. _Live_ in this place? No, that was definitely not an option.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I will have to-"

"Reject the offer? Please keep in mind that you already know too much, Shiriashi-san. You have seen too much as well. You are already entangled in this mess. I will not be able to guarantee your safety, or the safety of those around you if you choose to leave this mansion right now."

 _The safety of those around me… Yukari?_

"I'm sorry sir, but are you… threatening me?"

The man smiled, but the expression held no warmth in it. Instead, it was filled with mocking and malice, hidden under a warm exterior, a pleasant mask. "Of course not. I would never _threaten_ anybody. It goes against my compassionate nature. I am simply choosing to _warn_ you about the future results and consequences your actions may have. Now, would you like to accept the position or not? Hikaru speaks highly of you, if I do say so myself. All further details are contained in this packet. Would you like to read it?"

Shiraishi immediately reached for the paper that was offered towards him from across the desk. Reading was something he was good at. Something he could do. As he read quickly through the contract, he noticed a few things; 1. The pay was ridiculously high, there had to be something wrong with that, 2. The job description was ridiculously simple (watch target at all times, target's life comes before your own), and 3. There was a 'swear-to-secrecy' page, which unfortunately also listed all the potential actions that may be taken against him if he were to betray the family. The list so far seemed to include legal action (it wasn't reassuring that this was listed as a consequence for a _mild_ offense), potential exile from the country (he really wasn't sure how something like that would be accomplished, but those who were powerful and wealth _did_ seem to have connections), removal from all databases/societal memories (that was probably a more polite way to say 'erasing your existence'), potential investigation regarding relatives or direct family members ('investigation' probably meant exploitation in this case), and "Others". Well actually, the statement specifically ended in "…And other consequences that may be devised and applied depending on the necessities that the situation calls for". Shiraishi blinked. This may just turn out to be interesting after all.

But he really needed to figure out what to do about Yukari.

"Are you concerned regarding your sister?"

"How did you-"

"Your face is rather easy to read. And I scanned your file in our databases. But I'm sure that a few months at this job, and your face will become just as masked as the rest of ours'. Let's go back to the main point though. Your sister has already been taken care of for the time being, yes? She is staying at a friend's place for awhile. I trust that the time such an event has brought will be more than enough for you to come up with a suitable solution."

Shiraishi nodded, desperately racking his brain for ideas. Wait. Yes. The dorms. That would work. "Alright, I accept the position. May I please dial my sister?"

"Of course. You will, however, not reveal any details around our agreements. You will also not mention your current occupation. Act as if nothing has changed."

"Of course."

"Excellent. I will exit the room to give you privacy, then. Your first day at work is today, I hope you don't expect a welcome party. Your job will begin the moment you exit this room. I expect you ready for dinner within 30 minutes, a servant will show you to your room when you choose to begin."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome. By the way, I advise you put these contacts in." The man pushed a white and green container towards him.

"Sir, my eyesight is-"

"They do not only help your eyesight, you will need them in the future. Trust me. It would be best for you to keep them in and become used to them."

Frowning, Shiriashi reached over and popped them in, grimacing slightly at the foreign feeling. "Alright, thank you sir."

"No problem. Please also put in these two earchips." The man reached into his pocket and offered Shiraishi two odd looking ear chips shapped in a U.

Deciding it was best not to argue, Shiraishi conceded and slid them into his ear. They were more comfortable than the contacts, that was for sure. "Will they not fall out, sir?"

"Of course not. They are the latest technology. They are build to cling to your skin. Although, here is another larger device that you may use as a back up should you lose the chips." The second device was much larger and closely resembled a hearing aid.

"Alright, thank you again sir."

"No, thank _you_. I will be taking my leave then."

And with that, Shiraishi was alone again, with just his own thoughts to occupy his mind.

First things first, he needed to call Yukari and make sure she was all right. He waited patiently for her to pick up, listening to the familiar dial tone.

"Hello? Nii-san, what do you need? I'm going to be fine, no, there aren't any guys, yes, I brought all my clothes and my toothbrush, yes, I did bring my books so I can study, yes, I brought my key, no-"

"Yukari, listen. I've… I've been thinking about.. uh… well I've been thinking about how an older brother should act, and I know you think that I'm over-protective and over-bearing. So I think that it's time for me to… let go, and to set you.. free. I know you've been asking a lot about whether you can live in the university dorms like your friends do, and I suppose what I'm trying to say is that.. that's fine. In fact, I think you should. It would.. be a good opportunity for you to… make more friends and enjoy the campus. So.." he trailed off, not really sure how to end it.

At first, there was a silence on the other end of the line. And then, "Really? You're being serious? This better not be some prank, Shiraishi!"

"I'm being serious. I swear."

"..Are you drunk or something?"

"What? No! I'm perfectly sober," He declared.

"Alright, well thank you so so much! I'll move out tomorrow!"

He could practically feel her happiness radiating through the phone line. "Ok, that's fine. I'll be working late because we have a new case that's gotten pretty big, and there's a lot on the line with this one, so I probably won't be home.."

"Yeah don't worry about it, I'll call a few of my friends over to help. And no, none of them are guys, ok?"

He laughed. "Alright. Cool, see you then. I might actually miss having you around."

"And I might miss being around. Bye nii-san!"

Hanging up, Shiraishi closed his eyes. Well, if this whole idea didn't end well, he was screwed because he was pretty sure that lying to your sister was a sin that would stop you from getting to heaven.

Steeling his nerves, he stood up and straightened out his suit, putting on a professional business look. Might as well do this job properly, then. He exited the room.

"Would you like me to show you your room, sir?" A butler was waiting for him.

"That won't be necessary, simply leave me with detailed instructions on how I may reach it from here." He would need some time to explore the building, understand its layouts, and discover its secrets. And he couldn't do that with someone accompanying him.

"I think.. it would be better if I were to acc-….." the man trailed off at the look Shiraishi gave him. "Alright, walk up this flight of stairs, take a right, a left, walk up another flight of stairs, continue straight, and it should be the eighth door on your right."

"Thank you. Anything else you think I should know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ah.. well I would advise against entering any of the other doors, many of them house unfriendly inhabitants… Furthermore, this will only be your room for the time being, the master is arranging for a room near the young mistress' to be cleared out and cleaned for you. Eh.. if you don't mind me asking, sir, why did you take this job?"

"I suppose I do mind. But I can tell you that it seems both interesting and productive. Something that may make a difference. Saving lives is a big deal, you know."

"Ah, I see sir. And you will need a key to enter the room, here it is."

Shiraishi reached forward and delicately took the key. "Excellent. That will be all then, you are dismissed."

As the butler made movement to leave, he leaned forward and whispered, "the second key is for a secret safe hidden near the cupboard of the 37th room in the North Wing on the 3rd floor. The final key is to an investigation study hall on the fourth floor. You will have to ask the young mistress for the specific location. Keep in mind that the walls have ears. Discretion is advised."

With that, the butler bowed and left, loudly saying something about how he was always happy to be of service.

Shiraishi made his way along the dark mahogany walls covered in paintings of famous historical figures, wondering exactly what he was doing here. Finally, he managed to locate his temporary room. Opening the door, he noticed that it was clean, well furnished, and.. rather extravagant compared to his more simplistic style. He would probably just have to get used to it. He had to admit, whoever designed the room had done an excellent job, from the velvet drapes hanging over his king sized bed to the intricate silver wall decorations that were hung at an extremely precise angle.

Quickly pocketing the keys in his inner breast pocket, he exited the room and decided to check a few of the other rooms out. Perhaps the reason he felt the need was partially due to the other man's warning against it. He knocked on the nearest door.

It swung open to reveal an old bearded man who seemed like a servant from the way he dressed. "Pardon me, but I was wondering-"

"Ah, you're the new bodyguard they hired… Interesting choice here… I would never have pegged you as the type. Thin build too… Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea?"

One cup of tea turned into two, which turned into three, which developed into a full-blown conversation. It didn't take Shiraishi long to figure out that the polite way in which the man talked was not necessarily the manner he was comfortable in. When he mentioned it briefly, the man began to smile.

"Ah, I see, hired you for the brains then. Very observant indeed… Well, ya saw through me son, I ain't belong 'ere, but I gots to stay 'cause of what them rich folk call 'duty'. I eventually picked up the way them noble folk talk, wi'h that interestin' accent 'n all…"

Shiraishi was surprised at the stark difference between the man now and the man he had encountered at the door, but he masked it with a smooth smile. "Of course, would you possibly be able to tell me who I've been hired to protect? I haven't heard a drop of information about my target, except that it may be a girl." 

The man chuckled heartily and reached over the table to clap Shiraishi on the shoulder. "Good luck, son. I heard from the butcher down st'airs that ya been hired to protect the young mistress. Alread'y the 8th one apparentl-y."

"The young mistress?"

"Ah, we ain't see her around 'ere often, if ya wanna get more info on 'er, yer gotta go down and visit Cook."

"Why would she be in danger though?" Shiraishi pressed, still feeling as if he was missing something from this man.

Looking around nervously, the man slipped back into his noble accent, leaned forward, and whispered ominously, "I hear her father's worried about threats from _the organization_."

"The organization? What the hell is that?" Shiraishi furrowed his brows.

The man looked around and seemed to relax a bit, sliding into his odd tone once more. " 'm rather surprised you ain't never heard of it. Pretty well known aroun' 'ere."

"Really? What's it called?"

"I ain't sure. You gotta ask the young miss' for this one, I hear she's quite interested in it. I ain't know how much information you'll get out of her though, she ain't like discussin' the topic or anything of its like."

"Hm. Interesting. When will I be meeting her?"

"The young miss will arrive soon. I ain't advise you bring up anything about the organization on your first meeting. Most of the stuff ain't true, s'all just rumours that be floatin' aroun' the mansion, after all. If anyone asks, I ain't tell ya nothin'."

Nodding, Shiraishi hastily thanked the man for his advice and the tea as he exited the room. Closing the door, he wondered what he should be doing next when suddenly he heard a beeping sound coming from his… Wrist?

Looking down, he noticed that there was a black band strapped around his left wrist. Upon first glance, it seemed like nothing important- an exercise watch, perhaps. But upon further inspection, it was definitely… different. Shiraishi experimentally pushed one of the two buttons on the top right. Immediately, a large holographic screen popped up in front of him, with a page titled "Tutorial". Scrolling through, he learned a few things about the watch, such as the fundamentals of using it, its battery recharge (it was mostly solar powered anyways), it's self destruct function (triggered by pressing the two buttons in a specific pattern or order), it's communication function (it was connected to a watch on his target), and its information database he would have access to.

Glancing around, Shiraishi slid back into his room and double-locked the door. Sitting down on his bed, he said, "Give me access to the information database."

Immediately, a holographic search bar popped up, along with the words 'would you like to enable personal diction'.

"Yes."

"Personal diction enabled," a voice spoke into his ear through the chips. Ah, it felt weird, but it would definitely be useful in public when he didn't want anyone else to hear.

"What would you like to search?"

"Please give me information on the organization."

The results were instantaneous. "I'm sorry sir, but this information is confidential. You are not authorized to access it."

"I must have this information to protect my target."

"You are not authorized."

"I need this information."

"You are not authorized."

"It would be of great help if you would be able to release this information."

"You are not authorized."

No matter what Shiraishi said, the automated voice would always respond with "you are not authorized."

Sighing, he decided to give it one last try. "How do you suggest I become authorized?"

"Speak to either the young master or her father."

Well, neither of those seemed to be options right now, based on how the man had described the young mistress.

"You have a message."

Opening his communicator launcher, Shiraishi read the message, which was supposedly from his target: 'Father says we will meet in 5 minutes in the first parlor. From your room, walk straight, take 2 flights of stairs down, turn to your left, walk straight, take another flight of stairs, and the room is on your right. Do not be late.'

Quickly, Shiraishi replied with, 'Message received, will be there.' Standing up, he made a gesture which closed the hologram from his watch. Following her directions, he found the room and arrived in 3 minutes. There was a girl waiting for him.

Shiraishi instinctively moved to hold out his hand, before remembering that the person of higher status always initiates handshakes. He managed to stop himself.

She looked serious, with dark ebony hair and a pale, thin face. Her lips were pressed naturally, not firmly, together in a serious, contemplating expression. She held out her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Shiraishi-san." Her fingers brushed against the petals of the flowers in the vase as she reached out.

"Likewise," Shiraishi responded.

"I will be making a quick trip to the downtown area tomorrow. By father's orders, you will need to accompany me."

"Of course."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Can we just forget this formal stuff?"

He blinked in surprise. "Ah… I'm not sure that would be-"

"It's fine. Honestly. You should know that I despise having a bodyguard who must tail me everywhere. I'm sure you have heard the rumors about you being the 8th one in a month."

"Well, I think you will find me rather different from the previous people who have filled the position."

"Will I?"

"Of course."

 **A/N: I was actually going to write a lot more in this chapter but it's over 3k words already and my laptop is once again displaying symptoms of dying, so I'll just end it here to prevent potential accidents from occurring _**

 **I'm finding Shiraishi fun to write right now, so yup! Finally, I joined the Japanese Anime & Manga club in my school and it was so fun, I won a bunch of anime posters :3 **

**So anyways, review, follow, favourite, or do nothing, thanks for reading! :D**

 **Guys I have volleyball in Gym class tomorrow, if only I was as good as characters in anime (especially Haikyuu)….**

 **If I survive, I will update all of my fanfiction.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
